


Castigation

by Selah Grace (ohselah)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Bestiality, F/M, Odd Insertion, Other, PWP, Punishment, Rape, Smut, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7867525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohselah/pseuds/Selah%20Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldemort punishes Bellatrix for her actions in the Department of Mysteries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castigation

Voldemort's crimson eyes glared deep into Bellatrix's soul and she shuddered as she knelt in front of him, kissing his robes and pleading for forgiveness from her master. "Bella, though you are my favourite, your _stupidity_ has cost me dearly... and you have forced me to take drastic measures. Remember to never do anything that imbecilic again, my pet," he hissed in a scolding tone. Bellatrix's face took on a relieved look. "However, you must be punished. _Nagini_!" Lord Voldemort hissed his serpent's name in parseltongue, a language that Bellatrix did not understand.

An emerald green serpent slithered into the room; her eyes matched Voldemort's and she hissed threateningly at Bellatrix as she flaunted her scintillating fangs. " _Master_ ," Nagini hissed and she glided across the room to curl up beside her master.

Pointing his finger at his dark pet, Voldemort smirked at Nagini. " _Punish her, Nagini... You know what to do_." Nagini bobbed her head up and down in a snake's version of a nod and she slithered over to Bellatrix, hissing at her in annoyance.

" _Why must these humans always disobey, master? You know how hard it is for me to fit in there... At least this one is female_ ," Nagini complained, her forked tongue testing the air. " _She is still clothed, master_."

Lord Voldemort nodded to his pet. " _Yes... I will disrobe her now_." Brandishing his wand high, Voldemort made the standard swish-and-flick motion, before he moved it in a circular gesture, and he jabbed in it Bellatrix's direction as he uttered the spell. " _ **Nudum**_!" The clothes that covered Bellatrix's skin were stripped away, layer by layer, starting with her robes and ending with her underclothes. "Beautiful..." Voldemort whispered and he waved his hand toward Bellatrix. " _ **Now** , Nagini..._"

Looking bewildered, a kneeling Bellatrix stared at the snake that slid in front of her. "Lie down, Bellatrix." Bellatrix turned her gaze onto her master in confusion. " _Lie down_ ," Voldemort demanded, raising his wand from its lax position in his lap. Bellatrix's eyes widened in fright and she pulled her legs from under herself; she lied down, with her legs slightly spread, and she shivered as Nagini slithered in between her legs. Bellatrix shuddered as the serpentine skin rubbed against her legs and she spread them, trying to get away from the disturbing feeling.

Nagini's forked tongue flickered out of her mouth and it brushed against Bellatrix's cunt. Bellatrix shivered in repulsion and she tried to squeeze her legs together. Then, Voldemort's voice growled, "Spread your legs, Bella!", and she whimpered, unable to disobey; she stretched her legs out, allowing the serpent broader access to her quivering cunt. "Bend your knees, as well," her master insisted. Bellatrix made a small noise in protest, but she obeyed him anyway, knowing that any mistakes would cause her greater punishment; the act of her bending her knees opened her to outside invasions and Bellatrix dug her nails into the cold, stone floor underneath her and she clenched her eyes together tightly, bracing herself for the punishment that she was about to receive.

" _Do I really have to do this_?" Nagini hissed at Voldemort as she flicked her tongue as Bellatrix's cunt; Bellatrix squirmed from the touch, screwing her face up in disgust at the thought of what was happening to her.

" _Please_ , my Lord, don't do this to me," Bellatrix sobbed.

"Silence! Did I ask you to speak? _Nagini... Stop complaining and get this over with before I lose my patience_!" Voldemort hissed dangerously, crimson eyes glittering with insanity.

The emerald serpent hissed apologetically at her master. " _I am sorry, master. I shall obey_." Nagini edged her way into the Black woman's cunt, feeling her way around with her tongue. The snake hissed as she squeezed herself in, her rough-edged scales brushing scratching against Bellatrix's sensitized skin. Bellatrix cried out in pain, shying away from the serpent, as she begged for forgiveness from her Lord. The scales cut at her, slitting the sensitive skin of her cunt. Tears flowed down the length of Bellatrix's face as Nagini slithered farther into her cunt, patting the walls of Bellatrix's inner cunt with the snake's forked tongue. Bellatrix moaned and her hips thrust into the air, and the dark-haired woman thrashed, hitting the ground. " _Master! This woman is_..." Bellatrix's muscles contracted and she moaned with pleasure from the gentle and steady humming sensation of the snake's hissing. " _Master! Master_!" Nagini hissed in displeasure. " _Make her stop_!"

"Bellatrix, hold still!" Voldemort's voice boomed and echoed throughout the room. Bellatrix shivered and her eyes popped open; turning her head, she glared into the crimson red gaze of her master. " _Finish her, Nagini_." Bellatrix shuddered as her master whispered in _that_ language and it made goosebumps run up and down her arms and legs.

The serpent that invaded her body began to move, writhing inside her cunt and it moved forward, farther into Bellatrix's body, climbing up into her womb. Then, it moved _backwards_ ; the scales dug into the walls of her cunt and Bellatrix screamed. The pain was excruciating, but Bellatrix could do _nothing_. Bellatrix's muscles constricted in an attempt at protection and she screamed again as the scales penetrated her skin. Through her tear-blurred eyes, Bellatrix could see that her Lord was smirking and he was raising his wand.

" _ **Crucio**_!" The spell was a shock to her system; she screeched, and she screamed, until her voice was hoarse. Everything was pounding in response to the Cruciatus curse; her nipples were _hard_ and her clit was _pulsating_ , despite the fact that her mind shouted that she shouldn't be aroused by this. " ** _Wingardium Leviosa_**!" Blinking her droopy eyes in surprise, she slanted her eyes towards her master; her limp body was levitating and it was moving in the direction of her master. Then, she felt something move against the ticklish area of skin between her cunt and arse, and she _giggled_ , at the same time as she felt the vomit rise in her throat.

Choking down her disgust, Bellatrix shuddered and she clenched her eyes shut; someone would pay for all that she had to endure. Suddenly, her body hit the— _something_. Bellatrix opened her eyes and she glanced over her shoulder; she was sitting in her Lord's lap. Arousal hit her and Bellatrix's heart began to pound; she could feel her master's cock prodding the small of her back and Bellatrix smirked. Bella always had been her Lord's favourite.

Voldemort's hands grabbed Bellatrix by the waist and she was lifted into the air; then, she was set down again... directly onto her Lord's cock. Bellatrix shrieked as her master's cock breached her arse with no preparation, but her Lord had no mercy for her; Voldemort only thrust into her harder and he reached his hands around her, stroking the bit of Nagini's tail that had been hanging out of her cunt. Bellatrix's stomach turned as the snake twisted around inside of her, scratching her; the rough scales cut at her, slicing her open from the inside out. The serpent's tail slipped into her cunt and it was replaced by its head; gagging, Bellatrix plastered herself back against her master.

The pain was inescapable; her arse was being violated by her Lord's cock, with no lube or previous preparation, and her cunt was being fucked by a snake. Then, Nagini was moving again and she slid forward, out of her cunt, and into their Lord's chair. The snake was drenched in blood and Bellatrix's juices, and Bellatrix's face screwed up in disgust as she stared at it.

" _Master, I am **very** displeased. You never told her that you planned to do those things while I was finishing her_." Nagini hissed and she flashed her fangs at Voldemort.

" _Hush, Nagini_ ," Voldemort whispered in parseltongue as he dug his sharp nails into Bellatrix's thighs. Bellatrix hissed in pain and she squeezed her eyes closed, letting her head rest weakly on her master's shoulder. " _Bite her, Nagini_..." The serpent's eyes seemed to light up and Nagini raised her head, lowering it into Bellatrix's cunt; letting her fangs show, Nagini dipped lower, slower... slower... then, she bit, as fast as lightning; one of her fangs penetrated Bellatrix's clit. Bellatrix cried out as the blood poured out of her body and, despite all the pain that she was experiencing, her orgasm hit her like a freight train, knocking her back into her Lord. That was when she realized that her arse was pulsing with pain, stinging as it filled with her master's come.

The fang that was penetrating her disappeared and the snake darted behind her master's chair. Then, she was being _pushed_ off her Lord's lap and onto the floor; she hit her head and, as she lost consciousness, she heard her master tell her...

"I'll be back tomorrow with the antidote."


End file.
